


Sacrifice

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [25]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 70 percent of the BATIM Cast are jerks, Depressing, Final days of the last employees, Gen, Ok actually a big jerk, Poor Lost Ones, Sammy’s a bit of a jerk here, Tapes, to innocent people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: “I don’t know what we did wrong. But nowBut now we’re all dead!”





	1. The Lost.

**VOICE OF ARIANNA **

**_August 23rd 1939. We came into work. All of us. Something was off, we all knew. At first, we thought the studio had finally gone bankrupt, that we were free to go. But that wasn’t it. It was something........unnatural. Monsters. Monsters infested the studio. We don’t know where they came from. But they were just there... We’re hiding in the music department. Recording booth. It’s crowded, but it’s better than being out there. We hope a rescue party or something comes soon. It’s so cold down here. So very cold._ **

* * *

 

** VOICE OF ARIANNA **

**_August 24th 1939. We left the recording booth. Those ink creatures were filling up the place. If we didn’t leave then we never would. We’re heading for the lift on Level S. Can take us all the way to the surface. We had a rather vicious encounter with a swarm of those ink monsters, but we came out on top. Gabriel got a nasty bite on his leg but other than that we’re fine. I just hope we get out soon. I can already feel my sanity declining._ **

* * *

 

** VOICE OF ARIANNA **

**_August 1939. Been a while since I last recorded. So much happened since last, I don’t know what to say! First, there was this trio of beasts, deformed and disgusting. I think they were The Butcher Gang? I don’t know anymore. They killed Verona a-and Wilma. And, And- (Deep breaths Ari, deep breaths). We tried to use the lift on that floor but it just sent us to a Level 14. We_ ** **_came across this thing that called itself an angel. It was awful. It just picked up Jackie and threw her over the railing. We went down, she managed to grab Laura and dragged her into the lift. And then this thing with a projector for a head came out!! We had to leave Jackie, there wasn’t enough time!!! We’ve managed to get to Level S. But, I can’t help but wonder, was it worth it?_ **

* * *

 

** VOICE OF GABRIEL**

**_I don’t even know what day it is anymore. I don’t know what we did wrong but *sniff* but now..Now we’re all dead!! This man came. He wasn’t entriely human, all inky and wearing this stupid mask! He knocked Arianna unconscious and started chasing after us!!! We ran as fast as we could faster than ever before!!! He got Mitchell. It’s just me, Alex and Jane now. Judging by the state of things we’re not going to last long....Heh. Funny to think that all of this started with f***ing cartoons. And now we’re running for our lives in hell!!!_ **

**_..............._ **

**_What a joke._ **

* * *

 

** VOICE OF ALEX**

**_F**k it. F**k it all to hell. I didn’t ask for demons and angels and god knows what the f**k else is down here!! Jane went ahead and got herself killed by a madman in a mask. Scariest thing is, it sounded like Sammy! But it’s couldn't have been, he didn’t spout all that religious bullsh**t. Anyway, he summoned this thing, this devil. One touch. One touch and she was gone. A puddle on the floor. Me and Gabriel got separated, not a clue if he’s alive or dead. And guess what? Apparently I can’t use the lift, because that ‘Angel’ has monopoly over it AND WONT LET ME LEAVE THIS GODDAMN HELLHOLE!!!!!_ **

**_........_ **

**_Please. If anyone ever hear’s this, leave. Leave right now and get help. Tell anyone what happened here, no matter how crazy you sound! Maybe, just maybe, you could make a difference. Hell, you could even save me if I’ve managed to survive! Not very likely though. Not likely at all. I’m going back up through the studio. I’m closing off all the doors. I can’t risk these things getting out. At least...At least I’ll be good for something, eh?_ **

**_*Click*_ **


	2. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run.

He ran as fast as he could. His heart pounded in his chest, muscles screaming for him to slow down. His throat was coarse and dry as he inhaled the sharp cold air. Ink splashed about him as he waded through a pit of it. Terrified after being slowed by the substance, he ran even faster and faster, pushing himself to the limit. Inhuman noises sounded in his ear. He turned his head to see two small shapes running past. An open gearbox lay in front of him, cover broken and lopsided. Rounding a corner, he looked up through the pipes. Another one of those figures was scampering about above. A station was positioned just in front of him. Jumping over a pipe and running through a cloud of steam, he threw open the door and stepped inside. Trying to regain his breath, he stared through the peephole, eyes wide with fear. There was nothing in the darkness. He looked down and noticed something. Just between the door and the station, there was a part that had been chipped off, forming a gap.

_Oh no._

Alex’s screams reached an Angels ears. She smiled.


	3. The Angel

Alice hummed to herself as she walked down the hall. The music department was familiar in all the wrong ways. The bitterness of rejection swelled inside her. She could hear the man’s heavy breaths from a mile away, along with the trail of blood from his unhealed wound. She stopped outside the entrance. She stared at the pathetic man, backed up against the organ. His eyes were wide with fear, scrambling to find any way out. Alice tutted.

**”Now now, don’t be so upset. After all,”** , She approached him, **“I’ll be sending you to heaven!”**

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”, The man screamed, tears pouring from his eyes.

She scowled at him. Whatever good remained in her pleaded for her to stop but she ignored it. She had cornered her prey and she wasn’t about to let it go. She grabbed his head and stared him in the eyes.

**“That’s not how you treat an _angel._ ”**

She left the room with blood all over the organ. She dragged a bloody corpse behind her. A smile split across what remained of her face. She couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny’s broken heart.


End file.
